


「乔治韦斯莱x卢娜」五月二日晴

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *乔治个人向偏友情向*G*奇奇怪怪但不刀的战后日常
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 4





	「乔治韦斯莱x卢娜」五月二日晴

埃罗尔是昨天晚餐时分到把戏坊的，五月初不应该有的暴雨让这只可怜又忠诚的老猫头鹰足足昏迷了十个小时。

而乔治是被埃罗尔一翅膀扇醒的，天都没亮呢，乔治心想着不情不愿地起床。

咕咕——好饿！

埃罗尔沉浸在乔治给它的猫头鹰饼干小山堆的快乐里，没有注意到桌子底下的废纸篓打了一个响亮的饱嗝，那卷在恶劣天气里让埃罗尔飞上一个来回的羊皮纸，如同每一个五月二日前的一日被送达，不用看，无非是一些措辞克制到让人厌烦地步的寒暄以及家庭聚餐的邀请。

我不想去。乔治将简短到粗鲁的回复绑在埃罗尔的腿上。当一个英国人不再说“我不认为这是个好主意”诸如此类拐弯抹角的话，而是直截了当地作出拒绝，乔治相信他们会因为五月异常的大雨而原谅他的缺席。

虽然他的心情并没有受到外界的影响，这只是一个借口，而暴雨给了他使用的机会。

乔治站在窗前，即使关着窗，雨水落在屋顶上的动静也完全掩盖住了埃罗尔啄食饼干的哒哒声，他把额头贴在冰凉的玻璃窗上，在一个阴郁吵闹却又寂静的黎明过早醒来不是他的本意，乔治看着从三楼楼顶钻出的店牌小丑不知疲倦地摘戴帽子，落入帽顶凹地的雨水积攒起来，又被泼洒出去，无意义的荒谬表演。

凌晨4点的对角巷空无一人，雨水制造的噪音像不速之客，强行加入已经习惯独自一人的呼吸声。再过一点时间天就要亮了，即使因为下雨，晚点也会透出些光。

乔治给自己弄了一杯浓茶，没加糖也没加奶，旧茶杯泡的普通绿茶，因为不巧上回那家杂货铺的红茶买完了，无关偏好或是彰显品味，仅仅是个习惯，你醒了，喝了杯茶，于是你的一天开始了，喝进去是什么味道，闻起来有什么样的香气，用了什么漂亮的瓷器，他需要的只是茶水中那些能保持一整天清醒的刺激性成分。

一个没打伞的路人踏着路面上的积水打破了静止的画面，为了打发时间乔治在脑中为他编织起了故事，是什么样的人会在凌晨四点淋着暴雨，在没有店铺开张的对角巷里狂奔，是出于因为某种绝望，而同时又抱着能敲开某间必须被敲开的店铺的希望，还是仅仅为了躲避倾盆大雨？

埃罗尔吃饱了，尖尖的鸟喙有节奏地敲着玻璃窗，尽忠职守地催促着乔治让它飞入雨中。打开窗户的瞬间，潮湿粘腻的空气扑面而来，像一张湿润的网兜得人窒息。该死的英国专利，乔治在心里骂了一句用力地关上了窗。

或许天亮后也不过又是一个见鬼的阴天，乔治喝着茶看天光逐渐变亮。雨停的很突然，最意外的是当乔治喝完他的茶，天色已经超出一个阴天所需的明亮。好吧，这也是英国特色，乔治没什么所谓地走下楼梯，将门上写有营业时间的木牌翻了个面，换成了反面的“暂停营业”。

像个正常人一样选择在晴天外出吧，比较勤劳的店铺在准备开张了，魁地奇精品店的店主挥动着魔杖清理着橱窗玻璃上雨水的痕迹，丽痕书店的老板正在将畅销书籍有序地摆放在门口的展示台上，摩金夫人推开了挂有风铃的门，似乎在感受新一天的空气。

待耳边的风铃声在乔治的脑海里彻底消失，不知不觉，不是刻意安排，他发现他来到了一个低凹而狭长的地方，是白鼬山的谷底，沿着溪流再往前走会有一座桥，如果他抬头，便能看见山间那幢搭建的歪歪扭扭的建筑。

他没有真正听到，但是那些声音发生在他的脑子里，炖菜在铁锅里变得可食用的声音，拖动椅子时和地板摩擦的声音，刀叉和盘子轻轻撞击的声音，还有妈妈的大声嚷嚷，一如既往地热闹而充满人气，因为他的缺席，失去的证明也就变得不显得那么突兀。

假如人们不知道的事不会对他们造成伤害，那他们就没有必要知道，乔治认为他的心里怎么想的一点都不重要，就让应该会悲伤的人显示出他人想看到的悲伤，让该庆祝的人心无旁骛地纪念胜利。别担心，乔治心说。

乔治踩进溪水浅滩，他倒是忘了带上渔具，以往的好天气里他总是喜欢在谷底桥那边钓上一会鱼，这对他的思维有好处，无论是略过耳边的微风、树叶颤抖的沙声，还是全世界都静止在这一秒的错觉。

他还能会像现在做的一般，踩在溪水里，往前一点，更深一点，直到膝盖、小腹或者胸口，当河水没过喉结，他会张开双臂往后倒去，深吸一口气感受着河水将他轻柔托起。

乔治对于静浮的熟练程度，就像每天的入睡本能，有时候人会做梦，梦里有个声音在说，“忘了九七年五月二日吧。”如果睁开眼睛，阳光就会劈进眼睛，那刺目地让人流泪，再消失在同样透明的河水里。

今天有点不一样，乔治睁开眼睛，比日光更鲜艳的存在出现在他眼中，那是一件亮黄色的长袍，见过它的人便不可能失去印象，是金妮在霍格沃茨的朋友，卢娜·洛夫古德，这个名字从他的记忆深处浮了出来，每一个出席了比尔和芙蓉婚礼的人都无法忽略那稍显突兀的亮色。

那个奇怪的姑娘在向乔治的方向移动，乔治逐渐看清了卢娜耳朵上摇晃的小胡萝卜，她的手里提着一个锡桶，光着脚走在岸边，亮黄色长袍的末端吸饱了河水还沾着些泥土，形成了滑稽的土黄色。

卢娜蹲在岸边歪着头看着乔治露在水面上的脸，长长的淡金色长发末端都掉在了溪水里，“你好，乔治。”她愉快地说，“你的庆祝方式真特别。”

一朵大大的向日葵夹在她的耳朵上，领口的亮片像无数个小太阳般闪闪发亮，乔治直起身，双脚踩到了河底光滑的圆石头，他扒住河岸好奇地打量她，卢娜的眼睛和她的声音一样梦幻而恍惚。

“忘了九七年五月二日吧。”这个声音仿佛再次发生在乔治的脑子里，“你是卢娜·洛夫古德。”乔治说。

“是的，你是乔治·韦斯莱，你的孪生哥哥是弗雷德·韦斯莱。”卢娜的声音像是从云层中传来但并不让人反感，“你很想念他。”

“嗯——我——”弗雷德被如此直接了当地提起，乔治一时不知道该说什么。

她似乎并不在意回应，只是冲他笑了笑，黄油啤酒瓶塞做成的项链从领子里掉了出来，“五月二日每年都在减少呢，喏…你瞧。”卢娜把锡桶里的鱼展示给乔治看，“我捕到不少淡水彩球鱼，还差一些就能给爸爸熬汤了。”她的桶放的太倾斜了，一条鱼翻腾了出来，溜进了水里，“呀……”

“你能分我一些吗？”卢娜的眼睛像拢着一层雾，朦朦胧胧地盯着乔治。

“分你些什么？”乔治有点摸不着头脑。

“彩球鱼呀。”她欢快地看着他，“是它们托着你过来的呀。”

卢娜信任地将乔治能捕到的每条鱼放入锡桶，即使那只是些鳞片特别闪亮的寻常淡水鱼，她相信那么多奇怪的东西，这让乔治惊讶又奇异的轻松。

装满了鱼的锡桶变得沉甸甸的，乔治提着它，答应了卢娜请他去家中喝戈迪根茶的邀约，他还想听听关于弯角鼾兽以及神秘帷幔背后的故事。

END

*日，我觉得整个过程就是一种特殊的自救与修复自我的方式，坚持醒来，保持清醒，在自然中释放情绪，逐渐与自己达成和解，然后有一个看事角度清奇的人突然走进生活，还带来了与众不同的影响，非常个人的看法哦，别当真。


End file.
